spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SBFW Racers
SBFW Racers '''is a racing game made for BP Style. It was a launch title, and was created and developed by Purple133. It released February 14th, 2019. Roster This game had a total of thirty racers! (Profile pics were from November 10th, 2018 when the roster was made) Default * Aleks * Bot * CrazySponge * FoxyGrandpa * GraniteToast * ImageNotUploaded * Lock * Parad0x * Purps * RadioGuy42 * Rocky Lobster * SBCA Unlockable (And How to Unlock Them) * AFallenPower: Win every race * AlternativeHuman: Get three stars on the Galactic Cup * Dan: Win five time trials * Golfpecks: Get three stars on the SBFW Cup * JackHackers: Get three stars on the Rainbow Cup in 200cc as Purps * Jasbre: Get three stars on the Fandom Cup * Matchy: Play online for a total of ten hours * Percy: Unlock every other racer * Pluto: Play online for a total of one hundred hours * Polar: Play the game for a total of five hundred hours * ShoutyThePenguin: Unlock battle mode * TifiSponge: Get three stars on the Krabby Patty Cup DLC Pack One * HippoHead * Octopus Wizard * Red Flanders * Tim DLC Pack Two * Travis * Vanessa DLC Pack Three * Bluebell * FDBackup * EB * James Items * Lube: Makes other racers slip * Purple Ball: Can make other racers spin out of control * Cocaine: Makes you go super fast and you can plow through other racers * Fandom Strike: Shakes the ground and stops every other racers * Red Bomb: Blows up other racers * Gun: You can shoot other racers and slow them down * Fandom Shield: Blocks the Purple Ball, Red Bomb, Gun, and Wii Remote * Wii Remote: Can shoot beams at other racers, and be thrown to slow them down * No U: You say "no u" to another racer and take their item * Hoopla Horn: Shoots out a Hoopla call, and the racer who it is used on will be stopped by Hooplas Tracks SBFW Cup SBFW HQ: A short track with a lot of curves going around the tall SBFW HQ tower. Camp SBFW: A camp with many sharp turns and ramps, as well as a few cabins. Hoopla's Fantastic Beach: A beach track that is on the outskirts of a large city. New Kelp City: A track that goes in and around New Kelp City. Fandom Cup Leader Plankton: A track that explores the world of Leader Plankton! Kelp Forest: A track that goes into Kelp Forest. Red Flander's Theme Park: A demonic theme park track with lots of twists and turns. Fanonland: A track that circles around a castle, but throws many traps and changes at you. WWIV Cup Access' Alpha Bunker: A track that goes into the main bunker seen in the WWIV story arc. Galleon Pass: A track that goes deep within Galleon Pass, and racers must avoid getting caught in a battle! Bikini Bottom Pumpkin Patch: A pumpkin patch track that has changing leaf colors. The Krusty Kock: A Life in Bikini Bottom themed track where you go in and around the Krusty Kock. Sand Cup Dimension H: A track that explores the infamous Dimension H. Sand Mountain: A track that goes up Sand Mountain (not a loop track, just a straight track). The Krusty Circus: A track that goes into the Krusty Circus and each track shows a different circus act. Retarded Road: A track that goes on Retarded Road. Krabby Patty Cup The Spongy Games: A track that takes place within the games, and NPCs will try to slow racers down. Cephalopod Lodge: A track that goes in and around the Cephalopod Lodge. Rock Bottom: A track that goes into Rock Bottom. Jasbre TV Live: A track that takes place during a live recorded session at Jasbre TV. Galactic Cup Temmie Resort: A resort track with a massive waterfall and secret shortcut. Cartoon Universe: A constantly changing track that explores many cartoons. Retirement Home: A track that goes into the retirement home from Better Days. Matchy's History Class: A track that goes into Matchy's school to stop him from doing questionable acts. Discord Cup The Crib: A track that turns the racers into pixels journeying through Luis' Discord server. Off the Grid: A track that goes off the grid, no joke. Barg 'n' Mart: A track that goes in an around the Barg 'n' Mart. Bikini Bottom: A track that goes through Bikini Bottom and showcases many homes and locations. Rainbow Cup Zero Plot Whatsoever: A constantly changing track that journeys through Zero Plot Whatsoever. Conch Street: A track that shows off Conch Street as well as SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward's houses. POBA Tour: A track that goes through the POBA tour. Rainbow Road: A track that is a rainbow in space. Magic Cup Newfanonland: A track that goes around the castle again, with new obstacles. Tittie Towers: A track that goes through Tittie Towers from Fortnite 2. Bikini Bottom Baseball Stadium: A track that goes through BBB Stadium. Carpet Ride: A track that has many carpets that can bring you to secret areas and shortcuts. Skull Cup The Meme Shack: A track that goes around The Meme Shack. Google Slides: A 2D track that goes into SpongeBob SquarePants (The Google Slides Series). The Apartment: A track that takes you into the apartment building from Roommates. Skull Castle: A track that goes in and around a generic castle of skulls. Battle Mode There are two types of battles: Balloon Battle (pop the other racer's balloons, everyone has three and you want to be the last one standing) and No U Off (seven people get a No U item and will try to steal from each other, with two people getting out each round for not getting another one). Both can have up to eight people. Battle Tracks Shaq's House: A ring arena in Shaq's house. Evicted!: The circle from the Evicted! logo turned into an arena. Battle Area 1: A random arena with ads galore. Battle Area 2: Another random arena with ads galore. Space Station: A space station with many futuristic dangers. DLC DLC Pack One (March 2, 2019): Added four new racers (Tim, Red Flanders, HippoHead, and Octopus Wizard) and Battle Area 2. DLC Pack Two (April 3, 2019): Added two new racers (Travis and Vanessa) and two new cups (Magic Cup and Skull Cup). DLC Pack Three (May 17, 2019): Added four new racers (Bluebell, EB, FDBackup, and James) and Space Station. Music Songs from the game: '''TBACategory:Video Games Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 Category:SBFW Video Games Category:BP Style Category:Purple133 Category:Box Productions